puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Yellow Turbans (Midnight)
If you're looking for the Sage-based crew, go to Yellow Turbans (Sage). The Yellow Turbans was a crew in both the Azure and Midnight Oceans. = Azure: The Beginning = In the beginning, there in the crew Black Opal were a group of Malaysians that decided to start off on their own. Known as the Crack Malaysian Ninja Pirates, Romeo, Diven, and Sunshine left to begin the Yellow Turbans. The Yellow Turbans were an entirely international crew made of many Pacific Islanders and Australians. They flew the flag Sanctioned Insanity under the monarchy of Diven. Captain Romeo focused the crew as a pillaging crew in Azure. At the end of August 2003, the Yellow Turbans got their first US officer, Quiglin, and were running all day long. When it was announced that seven islands were to be auctioned off in Azure, Sanctioned Insanity decided to bid for one. Romeo turned the Turbans into a pillaging machine to aid in the bid and colonization of an island. Sanctioned Insanity won in the . The Yellow Turbans took the distillery with Romeo and Quiglin as the managers. The time to enjoy the new island was short as Midnight's opening was announced soon after. The crew gloried its PoE on , and prepared for the new storm on a new ocean... = Midnight: The New Era of Silver Dawn = Midnight opened with a splash, and The Yellow Turbans were off to the races, albeit with an extra word in their name. The first day ended with four sloops and a cutter, but unfortunately, half of the officers did not make the jump to Midnight. The crew joined Silver Dawn when Sanctioned Insanity and Compass Rose merged. The Yellow Turbans embraced the republican nature of the flag and made Sunshine its first representative. Quiglin was the first titled member of Silver Dawn for his work for the flag as a manager of a flag shoppe and his creation and administration of the flag forums. Romeo, as captain, felt his attention and excitement waning, and passed the charge of captain to Sunshine. The Yellow Turbans continued in prominence by gaining many intelligent officers (Buckley, Skullcracker, Redhawk, Mkmac). When colonization was announced and the collection of supplies and PoE for an attempt was begun, The Yellow Turbans happily picked up the charge. It was during this time of flourishment that Diven stepped down as monarch, and was summarily titled, as was Buckley for his great contributions to shoppe management and training. But, as they collected and donated, Sunshine's interest in the game and taste for flag politics decreased rapidly. Quiglin was eventually tapped for both the royalty position and the captainship. = Silver Dawn: The Colonization of Eta = The Yellow Turbans, like many of the other crews of Silver Dawn, were anxious to colonize an island, and when the Royalty Council decided on to home, looked forward to the announcement of the opening of the island. When the announcement was made, The Yellow Turbans aided in the moving of supplies and got ready for the impending blockade. Quiglin was asked to coordinate the Eta Blockade ( ), and also was promoted to "Monarch for the Week" in Attesmythe's absence. The Eta Blockade was hard fought and won by the tremendous effort of every pirate in the flag. As Eta grew, The Yellow Turbans were having another period of flourishment with the recruitment of officers Gawd, Yosheii, and Endershadow, and Ravenpete. As a crew of Silver Dawn, The Yellow Turbans received a tailor on Eta of their own. Turing's Turbans was born, one of the few shoppes to stick to the naming scheme used for the bazaars. It was during this time that a return to school for many of the officers and the slow disappearing of Sunshine and Diven's involvement reduced The Yellow Turbans to their lowest activity point since the beginning of Midnight. When Quiglin was elected Governor of Eta, he passed the crew representative position to Skullcracker, and resigned the position of Admiral. Turing's Turbans and The Yellow Turbans, as a crew, went through a three month period of enjoyment, but not one of recruitment. As 2004 came to a close, Quiglin's involvement in flag and alliance politics, and his responsibilities as Governor and Captain took their toll. He resigned as Governor of Eta, and felt that perhaps it was time to take the crew in a new direction to help revitalize it, and possibly, himself. = Second Foundation: Red Tempest's Rise = The Yellow Turbans and Black Opal left Silver Dawn to start the flag Second Foundation. As per their agreement with Silver Dawn, they sold Turing's Turbans back to Silver Dawn. Burned out, Quiglin disbanded The Yellow Turbans and Skullcracker reformed the crew as Red Tempest to start afresh in a completely new environment. Yellow Turbans Yellow Turbans